Miyuki Kazuya
Miyuki Kazuya first appeared in the manga when Eijun Sawamura came to Seido high on his junior high year. He was already a noted catcher on his first year and nationally known for his skills. Miyuki was scouted by Rei when he was still a first year on his Junior high. Personality He is often sarcastic and daring when he talks with his seniors. This was seen when he talked with the team's ace and senior Tanba. However, he looks up to Chris a fellow catcher who defeated him during his Junior high years and he generally respects all seniors in a professional way. Though some of his teammates, usually batchmates show irritation to his guts, they flock in his room every night, even forced by their team captain Tetsuya Yuki to play shogi with him, playing his video games and sleep in his bed. Miyuki always wear sports glasses but it is not clear whether he has bad eyesight without it. Either manga/anime he laughs a lot, occassionally by reasons of defeating someone from another team. In and out the field, he is a reliable team member often trusted by the coach to lead the reast on the guys on field. During classes, he 'only' talks with his classmate/teammate Kuromochi and always likes making fun of him. During his Junior high years, he landed as part of the senior league together with some of the Inashiro High baseball members such as Mei Narumiya. He rejected Mei's offer to join Inashiro and joined Seidoh instead. History Skills As a player, he hits left and throws right. He has a good judgement on when and when not to take action during defense. He often displays aggressive types of play depending on the pitcher. He is skilled in drawing out potential of his teammates, specially the rookies Sawamura and Furuya, who often competes to get his attention. As sixth batter, he is most reliable when there are base runners. Miyuki can hit homers or long balls depending on the places of the runners. However, without runners on base, he is often struck out, or in short he does not perform well. Coach Kataoka acknowleged his skill as the "pivotal part of the team" during their practices. One coach even acknowleged his natural baseball feel, which is mostly uncommon to other baseball players. At the end of the National tournament prelims, he was choosen as the next captain of Seidoh team after Tetsuya Yuki left the team. Relationship with other characters Eijun Sawamura He inspired Eijun to join the Seidoh baseball team during his scouting visit on his last year at his junior high. "This Guy, how could he have so much confidence in him. That was my first impression of him." Ch 49 "Actually, I formed a battery with Miyuki-senpai before. That was also the reason why I decided to come to this school. That's right, it was because of the fact that I met Miyuki-senpai that I'm here right now." Ch 49 Eijun shows both respect and familiarity towards Miyuki. Among all seniors, he treats Miyuki his age (well it can't be helped because Miyuki always does something or say towards Eijun that most of the time irritates him) ''but when on field, Eijun acknowledges his catcher ability Satoru Furuya Satoru Furuya wanted someone to catch for him. Miyuki was the first one to impress him by catching his powerful pitches. They form a good battery. Despite Miyuki's daring personality, Furuya looks up to him as the catcher who can make use of his potential. ''"I've always thought about this, but... Miyuki senpai, is your personality really that nasty?" "Haha, well said!" Ch 39 Rei Takashima First person to acknowledge Miyuki's ability 4 years prior the manga/anime. She was impressed with his analytical ability on par with Chris Yuu Takikawa. Gallery 058.jpg|Miyuki on his first year at Seidoh 1000153_1383985118487829_1070023065_n.jpg|His view towards pitchers... Miyuki.png|Miyuki Kazuya MK 12.jpg|Miyuki meeting Sawamura again MiyukiColor1.jpg|Miyuki watches a game. MiyukiColor2.jpg|Miyuki talks with Mei. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Catcher Category:Seidou High School